Isle of Pontbury
The Isle of Pontbury is a small island located off the coast of Xaxas. Once considered part of the kingdom, the island has become its own kingdom through political means Pontbury has been independant for 20 years. It maintains a stable relation with Xaxas and several other countries, and helped fight in The Great Xaxan-Dunstane war. The capital of Pontbury is Auchtergill Tor . Geography Pontbury is a small island in the Velalonas gulf located in the north of the Trefos continent. The closest country to Pontbury is the Xaxas Kingdom, which was once in control of the island as a colony History 'Origin' Pontbury remained unpopulated during the time that The North colonised Trefos. It was not until hundreds of years later when the Xaxas Kingdom had desired to expand their borders to the island. The Xaxans sent a boat called The Delivery, which carried one hundred and five workers. The island was colonised and known as the 'island of gold' due to its rich amounts of gold. 'Economic Growth' The land became famed for its mining and its large port which the Kingdom used for many years. The Kingdom would have one official in charge of the island, and would provide a large sum of money to the island in order to fund the mining and the logging industry. 'The Collapse' When the gold ore had been depleted and the trees had been cut down, the island was baren and ravaged. The Xaxas Kingdom would send less money, and the island became run down. Many workers who had lived on the island for several generations were unemployed and had no money to leave. The island still had a promiment trading industry, but alternate routes and faster ships meant that the trading industry would soon leave the island, 'The Rebirth' The island was soon rehauled by the Xaxas Kingdom after its lack of profit, which was costing the empire. The island was given the project name 'Pheonix'. The lands were reforested, the majority of the defunct mines were destroyed and refilled, the capital was renovated and the beaches were cleaned. Pontbury became a popular tourist resort, and soon made a profit again. 'Independence' People of Pontbury started protesting against the kingdom, wanting independence from the Xaxan Kingdom and to be recognised as its own kingdom. The Xaxas Kingdom agreed and signed the Xaxan-Pontbury Agreement, stating Pontbury as "In its own right, an indepenent nation". Pontbury has maintained a stable alliance with Xaxas and her allies. Politics Pontbury operates independently with its own government, no longer a colony of the Xaxas empire. It runs as a democracy, with elections every four years. There are no political parties, but instead there are leaders who put themselves forward to rule the country. To be the prime-minister of Pontbury, you must be a native or have lived in the country for ten years, you must have worked for atleast ten years and must have someone of credibility to recommend you as a suitable candidate. Category:Kingdom